You Came to Our World
by Greylark
Summary: "Our walls are crashing, new threats seem to be coming in from all sides... It reminded me of a magical philosophy book I had found in the library about different realms; how there were more than we could ever truly comprehend, and how they were all connected by magical energies. I thought it was just a mythology...but I guess I was wrong. It's our reality."


Hello there! :) I'd like to thank you for clicking on my story. I've read many fanfictions before in the past, but this is my first time attempting to write one o3o. Hopefully you will like my little fic, it was fun to write this first chapter. I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticisms that you may have, but let's keep the Peanut Gallery to a minimum ;).

UPDATE: There used to be a note here saying how this would incorporate other fandoms in addition to Once Upon a Time, but I've concluded that it will just be this, as I feel like it would just get too confusing and crazy with so many fandoms joining together. So there you have it, on with the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content that you recognize, all official content belongs to the respective owner(s). I'm just a fangirl who wishes she could be queen bee of all her fandoms ;-; , but unfortunately #toolazyandpoor.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lee let out an exhausted sigh, cradling her head in her hands. It had been a long week-not only had more Death Eaters been found, but they were hiding out in the most far out places. Some had even made it across the continent to Russia, "_Karkaroff's remaining cronies, no less_," she thought to herself. She had already taken out numerous files, shifting and sorting to find the proper records for every escaped detainee, suspect, and con that had either been sighted or reported during the past month. It was imperative that everything be filed correctly; better to save time right then than have to go back and repeat the process later. Flicking another folder open with her quill, she examined the mug shot of the gaunt faced man in the picture. Sighing once more she pushed the file across her desk, which landed with the other convicts whose surnames started with "_M." "That has to be at least 50 plus files I've sorted through. Maybe he isn't even in the system yet." _She sat thoughtfully at her desk, reclining her chin on her left palm. Currently, she had been doing some special work for one of the Auror squads assigned to the Yorkshire area. Apparently there had been a suspicious figure sighted, using dark magic to harass some of the villagers no less. When the Ministry caught wind of it, they immediately jumped on the case, hoping that they would be able to check off another Death Eater. But when the squad first caught eye of the suspect, no one seemed to recognize him, from past cases or from the battle. "_So, really, they have no idea what they're looking for. Some random shady figure turns up, and everyone gets excited. There is merit to it though-the more quickly Death Eaters are caught, the better for everyone else-I just wish they would wait before they go full steam with the investigation until they're sure that this guy was actually with Voldemort." _In her reality though, excitement around here didn't seem all that bad. She traced the brim of her coffee mug with her right index finger; she had been on desk duty in the records department for about a month now. Aside from the occasional signature on this, and departmental meeting on that, all she really did was sorting, and she could feel it driving her to insanity. _"If this was Kingsley's idea of giving me 'A break from the field,' he couldn't have picked a more lulling and dull location." _Honestly, her present job was more bland than the sad excuse for coffee that was crusting at the bottom of her mug; it it hadn't been for the beverage she probably wouldn't be awake.

She placed her head down on the desk, resting her eyes if only for a moment. She understood that ever since the end of the Final Battle, the Ministry had been in recovery mode. Many past employees had to leave because, well, they were corrupt, and Minister Shaklebolt didn't want to risk another take over. They weren't just shunned of course, they had thoroughly been investigated. But most of them had proved to have other allegiances of a much darker origin. Therefore, the Minister had no other option but to lay them off, or risk another political breakdown. Even so, Lee didn't understand why people couldn't just put files in the correct placing, "_Or edit their own damn field reports. I wasn't even on scene, how am I supposed to understand them at all?"_ She had asked Kingsley this question earlier, and he said that she could just read them for thoroughness, and that if she felt like there should be additional details in the descriptions, that she give the reports back to the Aurors who wrote them. "I would appreciate it if you would just look over these few reports, Ms. Reynolds. Most of these people as you know are fresh out of the program, and I thought a seasoned Auror like yourself could make sure that everything is in order." "Well, I'm flattered Minister Shaklebolt, but just as an observation, haven't these people been trained for this?" "Indeed they have, but doing the actual job is a lot different than just going through the steps of training. Normally they would have a residence with a senior Auror, but also as you are aware of, there are not enough. We've lost a lot of good people...during the Battle of Hogwarts and in recent events." His voice trailed off into a melancholy tone, and he flashed her one of his I'm-asking-you-nicely-but-I-know-you'll-do-it-anyway-'cause-I'm-your-boss smiles and handed her the fat stack of reports. "I guess I'll get right on this Mr. Minister." And she smiled back and left his office.

That was three days ago, and shifting her head to the side, she could see the stack of reports staring at her from the right corner of the room. "_Crap, I still have to do that. Definitely not right now though, way too much to handle. Right now I need some air." _Just as she was about to rise from her chair, she heard a brisk knock at the door. _"Dear God, please don't be more paperwork." _"Come in," she called tentatively. Suddenly, her office door swung open, and in sauntered Draco Malfoy in all of his bleach blond glory.

"I take it back, I wish it were case files."

"Oh what, not happy to see me?"

"I haven't really been "happy" at all lately, being surrounded by loads of paper and having to read through it all will do that to you."

"Yes, how unfortunate..." He lazily examined the room, balancing his snake head cane in his gloved hands between the middle and ring finger at the base of its head, the emerald eyes shimmering.

"So have you come here to just prolong me, or have you actually come for a worthwhile reason that won't completely waste my time?"

"Waste your time? No, I wouldn't dream of it. I've simply come to pass something along."

She looked at him with a quizzical expression, "Pass something along? That's not vague at all, how long did it take you to convince your father to pass along that shiny toy?"

"Oh, much less than you'd think, really. He was actually going to hand it down to me, a gesture between father and son. He trusts that I will utilize it with the utmost responsibility, as it certainly is _not _a toy." He remarked, taking up the cane and cradling it with hands, beginning to pace around the room as he did.

"Utilize it? Like you'd have the nerve."

"I don't need nerve when I've got poisoned teeth." He said somewhat haughtily, pointing his cane in her direction.

"Yeah ok, no need to have a hissy fit. Now what is this pressing matter that you need to 'pass along'?" Her statement was laced with sarcasm and irritation. She sat back in her chair, eyelids half closed, bracing herself for whatever Draco had to say.

He looked at her from the side, cocking his eyebrow at her with a mocking expression. "Geeze, why so butthurt Reynolds?"

"_What?" _She furrowed her brow, a scowl forming on her face as her voice raised in volume, "Because I've been sitting in this fricken chair for_at least _4 hours, for your information, and what's with that dialogue? Since when did the King of All Purebloods become so educated in Muggle slang terms?"

"I've heard some children from our world use that type of language before. And as I've told you in the past, numerous times I might add, I've been frequenting the Muggle world. I know it seems unlikely that a king, as you put it, such as myself should grace the lowly with my presence. However, for your information, I have actually grown quite curious about Muggle society. I feel that, maybe, Purebloods have been looking at it all wrong."

Lee widened her eyes, not enough to let her surprise show through to Draco, but she was slightly taken aback none the less. Deep inside, she actually felt proud of Draco for realizing his family's errors (and most Pureblood families' errors) about Muggles. She smiled to herself, appreciating how Draco was trying to make up for his past wrongs; but she would never tell him these feelings of course, one more matter for him to annoy her with. "Well well, look whose finally opening his mind. Any reason for this sudden reform?"

"My reasons are my own, thank you very much. Now about why I'm here, Kingsley wants to see you in his office immediately. He said something about a possible assignment for you..."

She shot up from her chair and widened her eyes, "Wait, really?!" And with that, she pushed back her chair and practically sprinted from the cluttered room to Minister's office.

"There's no reason to wait for me, I'm clearly not the one running out the door," but his words were lost to her as she hurriedly closed the door, and was gone.

He scoffed halfheartedly and rolled his eyes, "No need to thank me!"


End file.
